Gohan's Epic Adventure
by The Manga God
Summary: Just a short intro to my first ever fanfic, read rate and review. only my first ever one so please give constructive feedback. What awaits gohan in his new high school life? lets find out in 'Gohan's epic adventure' " for speaking" 'for inner thoughts' Rated T for mild profanities.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan's Epic Adventure

"OH MAN, I'M GOING TO BE LATE, AND ON MY FIRST DAY!" Gohan wailed as he ascended to a super Saiyan and headed straight for Satan City. As he flew, he was once again mesmerized by the scenery which he has passed so many times. He had been up all night training with Vegeta, The fact that he had school slipped his mind until about when he finally noticed what day it was. He left after the Prince had lost consciousness and had been safely taken home. Gohan had gotten much stronger during the seven years of peace and he could just tell that he was close to reaching the next goal, a Super Saiyan 3! As soon as he had reached the gates where the entrance of the city was, he lowered to the ground, powered down and started to run at breathtaking speeds. This, however, was the normal jog by Gohan's standards. He rushed past until he heard a slight scream in the distance. He stopped and walked over to where he heard it and to his surprise; a young woman had been shot in the legs by a man pulling a bank heist. Gohan took off to an alleyway to drop off his things then quickly rose his power back up enough to turn super. He shot off, unable to be seen by the human eye, and took down the first man. Gohan quickly grabbed the injured woman and flew behind a nearby police car, only to take off back at the other criminals. This was until he heard a gun fire and one of the criminals shouting:

"Die you bastard!"

Gohan swiftly pivoted on his heel and stood face on with the wrongdoer. The machine gun bullets were quickly disposed of as they hit Gohan's chest and disintegrated as they collided with his power which was radiating off of him like the suns rays. The robber stood, speechless until someone took the words out of his mouth with:

"Who or even WHAT the HELL are YOU!?"

The voice of a female boomed as Gohan saw a shadow lurking about the scene of the crime. Gohan stood, gaping at her, he had never seen such a great sight for saw eyes before. Stood before him was a beautiful young lady, about his age dressed in a white oversized t-shirt and black spandex shorts. He replied, flustered after eyeing her up;

"I'm just a normal civilian. That's all."

'Wow. She looks amazing.'

He took of as she ran for him, trying to get him in for interrogation. Not knowing that he was capable of doing this, as he took off, she quickly took note of what he looked like, flowing bright golden hair, weird golden aura and… A orange star high school badge?!


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan's Epic Adventure

Chapter 2.

Running back on his way towards school, Gohan had to slow down as he strode each step towards this big building. He had never seen anything like it (other than capsule corp. that is) and it was amazing. There were so many people rushing into the building all at once screaming about being late it made his Saiyan ears become disorientated. After shaking off the effects that the screams had on his ears, he strolled into the giant building only to be confronted by a huge man claiming to be the head teacher. The man took Gohan into his office and started to talk through the rules of the school and his expectations of Gohan as he had achieved full marks on all of his entrance exams. Throughout his talk with Gohan, he had mumbled on about where he is and told him where his first lesson would be, and with that, Gohan took off for his first ever high school lesson.

'Man, this is so awesome, I'm really glad I could convince mum about letting me go.'

As he knocked on the door he hear the instant reply of a 'yes' and walked straight into the middle of the room.

There were a few mumbles of 'oh another nerd boy' from the guys and a load of sighs from the girls who all had stars in their eyes, that is, apart from 1.

He saw her again, not in a million years did he think that he would be seeing her in his high school, never mind in his class!

He looked at the teacher who looked back at him giving him a nudge implying that he should introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Gohan, it's a pleasure to be here with you."

This caused even more dreamy sighs from the girls which caused his face to go beetroot.

"You may sit wherever you like Mr. Son." said mister smith. And with that, Gohan looked around the class for an empty spot

"yoo-hoo, come sit up here cutie!" was a loud squeak that reached his ears and made him cringe with the point of impact that the noise had on his ears. He looked up and saw that a blonde girl had stood up and waved over to him, he took this as a queue and walked up towards her.

"Hi, Gohan right? Nice to meet you, I'm Erasa, with an E."

"ermm, hi!" he replied, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"This girl sat next to me is Videl and the boy next to her is Sharpener, he's a bit of a jerk but you'll get used to it and I bet your never going to guess who Videl's pops is!" Erasa squealed with excitement of being able to tell her new friend this big deal.

"Erasa, DON'T!" Videl yelled out.

Gohan smiled shyly and inquired "Why not? It's not like it's Mr. Satan or something."

Both of the girls jaws dropped as the answer to his guess was obviously that it was a correct one. They both looked at him like he could read minds or something, obvious shock in their faces.

"How did you…" they both said in unison.

"Don't tell me, it actually is Mr. Satan?!" Gohan replied with the shock now being able to be seen on his face. "Well, that must be neat, being a celebrities' daughter an' all"

'Hah! Far from it actually' she said in her mind as she spoke out to them with a "yeah"

As the day passed on, Gohan had noticed that all throughout the day, he had been getting weird looks from all of the other students, he couldn't quite tell what the reason was until he noticed that in all of his classes, he had been doing the questions on the board without even checking to see if he had gotten them right, he had also noticed that when he had done, the others had literally done two questions each. Erasa, who had also seen the dumbfounded look on everybody's face, looked to Gohan and saw that he was uncomfortable with the way that everybody was looking at him, she also saw that he had finished all of his work and gawked at him like everybody else was.

"How the hell?" she inquired along with everyone else. Even the teacher was stood speechless, mouth agape.

It got to lunch time and he quickly ran outside to find the nearest tree with a shaded area, far enough away for him not to be seen with all of his ten plates of food. That was, until he could sense a group of three people walking up towards him. He looked up, seeing that it was only Erasa, Sharpener and Videl; he looked back down and began devouring his food once more. Once again he was stopped though;

"Hey Gohan, do you mind if we sit here with you?" Erasa spoke up.

"Sure, take a seat, I don't mind." He patted the ground next to him and they sat down, and they all chatted lunch flew by, mostly it was questions about Gohan and how he could eat so friggin' much. The last lesson of the day was P.E, the worst lesson in Gohan's opinion as this would be the easiest to mess up in, this was because he has such high concentration in his muscles and he would need to suppress almost all of his power.

He got changed into his joggers and a long baggy top so he could hide all of his muscles. The guys were all called over by the coach so they could stand with the girls and be told what the lesson will be on. Luckily for Gohan he had experience in baseball as he used to play it with Yamcha for fun and he had become quite good at it.

"Good, now split into two teams, Videl! Sharpener! You're the captains, pick your teams." The coach boomed out.

They started to pick the teams until Gohan was the only one left, then sharpener shouted;

"Hey Videl! Nerd boy's all yours."

"UUUUGGGHHH, Gohan! Your in right field, you know where that is at least?"

"Uhhhhh yeah, on the right of course?" Gohan replied trying sounding like a newbie to the game.

The game went on, it was soon sharpener's turn to bat, and he knew exactly where he was going to put it. Right at Gohan's position.

'Here I come, nerd boy.'

And with that, the ball was pitched by Videl and the bat connected sweetly with the ball, clearly headed for a home-run.

CLONK!

Thirty feet in the air was Gohan, with the ball deep inside of his glove, the others all gasped and looked up only to see that sharpeners full hit had been caught by the NEW KID?!

The rest of the lesson went by as smoothly as possible in Gohan's opinion. Not any other major hiccups, in fact it went by perfectly.

At the end of the day, he went out of the school and sensed that Videl was following him, he lead her to an alleyway and jumped on to the nearest building.

'Okay Gohan; you have now caught my attention'…

Find out what happens next on the next chapter, rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been three weeks since Gohan has first entered high school and boy is he loving it, he has made so many new friends in those few weeks. Now here he is, after a long weekend going back to his new school. As he reaches the front gate, he is approached by Videl, still trying to get out his secrets. All through the three weeks that Gohan had been there, she had been pestering him about how he could jump so high and be so quick at all the work he does and how abnormal he is.

'Geez, I wish she would just leave it alone already…' were Gohan's only thoughts as she continued to rant on about why she hates him. That was until he felt two familiar Ki's approaching the building and entering.

'What are THEY doing HERE?!' he screamed in his mind. He looked towards Videl, who had noticed the freaked out look on his face.

"What's up with you?" she pondered.

"Ugh, oh nothing, I'm fine" he replied shyly with a blush tinting his face red.

Over the time, he had been getting on more with Videl, Erasa and Sharpener more than anyone else in his school. As they walked into the class, they were greeted quickly and told to take a seat by Mr. Smith.

"As you all may have noticed, I am in a bit of a hurry today, this is because we have a great visitor with us here today to talk about something special with you." He hurried and then hushed the group of students as the guest walked into the room. It was a woman, a beautiful one at that. She had short blue hair and she stood out from most people you would ever meet. A huge poster dropped from the top of the room, It read:

"You have all been invited to stay at Capsule Corp. for a week!"

There were screams and shouts but then when everybody noticed who was stood at the front of the class, they soon shut up and waited for the woman to speak.

"As you can see, I am Bulma Briefs and I am here to talk to you about coming to my company to have a field trip for one week." She stated.

Everyone cheered.

"That is only the beginning however, as this will count as 50% of your overall school grades, so it is like a fun exam in effect." This however created groans of disappointment as the students all thought they were having a holiday.

But soon they were once again shocked as a new figure entered the room, it was the "Champ" Hercule Satan.

"The Champ is here! Woahahaha!" he roared.

The classroom erupted into cheers.

Bulma continued however,

"After your week at Capsule Corp. you will be going to the Satan mansion for another week!"

This earned even more cheers of "YES!"

As Hercule left and Bulma was about to be, one of the jocks asked about who the boy was standing next to Bulma, said boy jumped up and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Trunks Briefs, and I am only here because mum dragged me along because she knew Gohan would be here."

Gohan quickly hid his face because of the redness it had gained.

There were a few "how the hell's and wows" but that was all because they new the visitors still had more to say.

"This trip is compulsory and if you don't attend, you'll fail the whole year and have to re-do it, The field trip starts tomorrow, and Gohan, you should come by today, I'm sure that Vegeta would love it! Bye guys." And with that, she left, leaving Gohan speechless.

Throughout the rest of Gohan's day, it was filled with questions about how he knew Bulma and her family. When the day was over, Gohan was released from the constant strain his brain had when he was lying to answer all of the questions. He flew straight over to Capsule Corp. to go and argue with Bulma, as the door opened and he walked into her lab, the first thing that came out of his mouth was…

"Why the FUCK would you do that in front of the whole class?!"

His roar took Bulma off of her feet as she quickly apologised and told him to blow off some steam by knocking Vegeta about for a while as he obviously needed to. Over the past seven years, Chi-chi had recognised that Gohan was already smart enough to be a scholar and told him that he would be allowed to train more as long as his grades never dropped, and thanks to this, he is much stronger than Vegeta is still and can easily beat him by only going to a Super Saiyan 1 even when Vegeta was in a Super Saiyan 2 state. This did not matter to Gohan right now as he stormed into the gravity room and powered up to his max in his base form. He looked over the controls and saw that it was at 500x earth's normal gravity and he caught a glimpse of Vegeta stood in the corner, like he was waiting for Gohan to come.

They both quickly powered up to a Super Saiyan and begun their fight. It didn't take long before they were both out of breath and ready to release their final wave of energy. Obviously Gohan wasn't fighting at his maximum but they were both still almost out of it. Vegeta gave himself a boost towards his super Saiyan 2 level and even pushed Gohan towards his super Saiyan 2 state for the first time in over 5 years. This however was not enough for Vegeta as he poured more of his power into his Big Bang attack. This eventually pushed even Gohan to his limits until a certain glimpse of his power that he has felt before, made its presence known. It came out from his body, surging into his Kamehameha wave and into all of his muscles, making them expand evermore. He knew what this was, it was definite.

He had achieved a Super Saiyan 3 level!

The fight soon came to a conclusion and Gohan helped Vegeta to the healing tanks and put him in, he stepped inside of one himself for a few hours before he got out and headed home for a nice long rest before the hell he would have to endure for the next 2 weeks.

Rate and Review, all constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

As the morning came around, Gohan was already awake, training. He could not sleep at all last night due to the fact of the constant nagging he would be put through over these coming weeks. He knew well that there would be so many questions yet still he wanted just to go like a normal person in his class and endure it all. The time was coming towards 6 o'clock and the trip started at 8 so he would have to set off soon if he wanted to take the scenic route for the last time in a while. He was busy doing vertical push ups on 1 finger as he heard Chi-chi shout him in for breakfast.

He rushed in, knowing full well that Goten would already be in there stuffing his face. Flying home, he realised that what he would have to take through the upcoming weeks would not be anywhere near as bad as the cell games, losing his father or the stress of Goten being born. But with what he just said, a tear was brought up to his eye.

'Dad…' was just about all he could muster up to think about.

He quickly wiped his eye as he landed outside of his house and rushed straight through the front door.

"Morning Gohan!" his mother and brother said in unison.

"Hey guys." was his short reply. This was before joining his brother at the table and devouring the entire mountain of food in front of him.

It was now time for Gohan to set of for school so, bags in hand, he powered up and set of flying. Halfway there, and there was another crime in the city.

'Great, another jerk trying to be an ass…'

He dropped down into the alleyway the mugger was and landed right behind him. He could easily tell that it was a hostile attempt of mugging; he just couldn't tell if the guy was trying more than that on the young woman that was in the alley with him. He quickly got rid of the crook, saved the young woman and set back off towards his school.

He arrived and looked around with a bewildered look on his face… all of his classmates were all dressed to the nines whilst he was just in his casual clothes.

'What's the big deal, I mean, we're not going to see royalty.' He wondered, the only thing is that his friends were thinking the exact opposite of him. He stood speechless until he was approached by someone behind him,

"Uhhhh, nerd-boy? You do realise that we are going to go see THE Bulma Briefs? Why are you dressed so casually?" Sharpener asked absolutely astonished by his classmate's composure when the fact that they're meeting someone this important and they're about a 20 minute drive away.

"What? Oh, I could ask you why you ARE dressed up so casually, it's not like Bulma is god." Was his reply.

"alright, now that everybody is here, we can get on the coach and get this show on the road!" Gohan's teacher emphatically yelled out towards the students.

"YES SIR!" came the reply of all of the students bar Gohan, it was like they were going to be on TV or something, everyone was so excited and Gohan thought that it was abnormal.

Gohan got on the bus and went instinctively to the back, where he knew Sharpener, Videl and Erasa would be. He plonked down next to Sharpener and the bus set off as soon as the teacher checked to see if everybody was here.

After a good 20 minutes, the bus stopped and the driver had shouted that they were at Capsule Corp., they quickly jumped off of the bus and walked calmly towards the main entrance of the building. Gohan had remembered that Bulma told him to go in through the front and meet her in the building, having remembered that, he walked up to the door and started pushing in buttons on the security lock. His class, noticing that he was just going to enter, stood in shock not able to ask him what he was doing, they just followed him inside where they met with Bulma.

"Hi there guys, welcome to my home and business; Capsule Corporation. As you can see, this is where me and my family live." She stated proudly. The students looked around and there were glimmers in their eyes.

"Anyway, I have decided that you can have free time up until dinner after you have unpacked and got settled in, but anything above the ground where your rooms are is off limits so do not even bother or there will be consequences!" she sharply added.

The students rushed over to Bulma so they could get their keys for the room they would be staying in, it had to be same gender each room and being the nice person Bulma was, she let Gohan have his family room to share with sharpener and she let Videl and Erasa stay in the room next to them.

As all of the students headed to their rooms, our four favourite teenagers where on a different floor, talking about Gohan and his close link to the Briefs and how it made this trip so much better. That was until…

"Hey guys, I wanna go and get the best spots at the pool! Let's just chuck our bags in our rooms and head down straight away!" Erasa squealed as she grabbed Videl's hand and went in the room. Gohan and sharpener followed and they all got ready to go swimming. 15 minutes later, the girls had finally come out of their room to greet the ever so macho Sharpener and Gohan. The one person always stuck in Videl's mind, stood there, nothing but shorts on. His chiselled arms and rock hard abs stood out even more than his obsidian eyes, the eyes in which Videl is infatuated.

'Snap out of it Videl' she demanded, not aware that she was now staring at Gohan.

The first hours of the field trip went by in a flash and soon it was time for dinner…

Gohan would have a hard time avoiding which was about to come…..

That's another chapter for you guys, thank you for all of the reviews so far, don't forget to keep them coming please!


End file.
